Justice
by Feral Phoenix
Summary: Kristoph Gavin is a man with an ideal, a plan, and one serious chip on his shoulder. And a perky sidekick who's got potential. -Allusions to spoilers. Pack your slash goggles.-


Justice

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kristoph Gavin, Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice, or the Ace Attorney series. I merely own opinions, a copy of the orchestral and jazz soundtracks, and considerable fangirlish glee. And this humble drabble.

As they left the courtroom, Apollo was wearing an unusually pensive, almost downcast expression. For an ordinary lawyer, this wouldn't have been unusual—the trial was nearly over, and it didn't look as though there was sufficient evidence to prove the defendant's innocence. For Apollo, though, this was a little uncharacteristic. Part of the reason Kristoph had chosen the boy as his protégé was the almost childlike enthusiasm and earnestness he brought to his work; always before, even in the most dire circumstances, Apollo left for recesses at his mentor's side with the utmost faith that Kristoph would be able to prevail.

But today—oh, today was different. Apollo was frowning, fiddling with his dapper red vest with one hand and raking the fingers of his other through his dark oak-brown hair until the front few pieces stuck up even more stubbornly than they usually did. His brow was deeply furrowed, and his dark eyes were narrowed in concentration.

Kristoph waited and watched as Apollo stewed for a few moments before curiosity got the better of him. "Justice, is there something that's bothering you?"

Apollo looked up, actually seeming bewildered for a moment before he set eyes on his mentor and realized the question posed to him. "Uh? Oh—Mr. Gavin." His voice was slightly raspy—Kristoph was prepared to bet good money that the boy had been practicing that ridiculous heavy-metal vocal exercise of his all morning before the court met. "I was just—thinking, I guess."

"It appears so," Kristoph said with a smile. "What's got you concentrating so hard, then?"

"I just… oh, I don't know." Apollo grimaced. "I just wish there was some way to fix the murder weapon. I just _know _that with that, you'd be able to close this in a snap, Mr. Gavin. It just doesn't seem fair that we could lose the case because the evidence was partially burned."

Before he could catch himself, Kristoph found himself frowning. To give himself time to steady his expression, he meticulously pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Justice… while the case would definitely be easier to prove with such evidence, there are… certain lines that as attorneys we must not cross. There are consequences for doing so that no one can escape; surely you can understand that."

Apollo blinked owlishly, then flushed. "O-of course not, Mr. Gavin—I didn't mean—"

Recovering his smile, Kristoph reached out and patted his protégé's shoulder in a gesture that was only the slightest bit condescending. "Don't despair just yet, Justice. We've still time to save our client; don't lose hope. It won't be long before you must accomplish what I do on your own; you need to learn to think more like the attorney you're going to be."

Grinning sheepishly, Apollo pushed his hair back again. "I know. I guess I'm just a little frustrated, Mr. Gavin—it seemed kinda unfair, with how hard you've been working and everything… and the idea that we still might not win, even after all you've done."

"The world and even the courts are not always fair," Kristoph allowed, running his fingers along the scar crossing the back of his hand. "It's a lesson that all of us must learn, in our time. You'll likely be learning it soon enough… all _too _soon."

"…Mr. Gavin…?" Apollo was frowning at him.

No, the courts were not always fair. There were times when they weren't fair at all—when despite all his hard work, an attorney would find his case or his evidence or his client snatched right out from under his nose. There were certain back alleys that could be taken, of course. And sometimes those were the only ways for a man to defend what was his. Still, the world that most people saw on the outside—and the _celebrity _of the chosen few at the top of both the courts and society—made it all but impossible for the talented but unknown to make their way.

"Mr.… Gavin…?" Apollo said hesitantly. "Hey—uh, really, don't worry about it, Mr. Gavin! I must've been crazy for a minute there, doubting you—I know you can win this in a snap, you're just waiting to turn things around!"

Against his will, Kristoph felt his lips quirk in amusement as Apollo's unquestioning belief warmed something in his chest. "…Apollo. Do you know why it is I chose you among all the other hopefuls and interns working at our firm to be my protégé?"

"Uh… well…" Under his mentor's calm gaze, high spots of color began to burn at Apollo's cheeks. "I, uh… _did _hear a rumor or two to the effect of…" The boy scratched at the edge of his jaw, clearly embarrassed.

Now Kristoph _did _smile. "Really, you mustn't believe _everything _you hear. The secretaries must gossip, bless their hearts; the walls of the offices would fall in without all that wind. Still, that has nothing to do with my reasoning."

"Oh. Then, uh, what was it?"

"Because you have the potential to live up to your name," Kristoph said simply. "You want to do the right thing, and you notice things sometimes. With the training to think like a lawyer, you may be able to do something for the justice of the law."

Apollo flushed in earnest, apparently not knowing what to say.

"And you're right—now is most definitely not the time to be thinking of things best left for another day. If you don't drink something warm, you'll likely lose your voice soon, and recess will be over soon, so we won't have another chance. I want your impressions after this trial ends, and a summation of what you've learned—and we can't very well do that if you can't speak, can we?"

With that, Kristoph began to stride briskly in the direction of the lounge, with Apollo trotting to keep up, laughing awkwardly all the while.

_Yes, Justice. You have potential… and as devoted as I am, even I need a reminder every now and then that I must persevere. No matter how long it takes… I _will _see justice done._

His smile going slightly dark, Kristoph pushed his glasses up again.

**(owari.)**


End file.
